


Cœurs amers

by Mikan_Ichigo_Hime



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Enfant surprise, Gen, No Transphobia, No ordinary transphobia, Paternité en devenir, Présence d'OCs occasionnels, Relation père/fille, Trans Male Character, TransM!Eskel, Vegetarians & Vegans, Warning for Safety, Écriture inclusive
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikan_Ichigo_Hime/pseuds/Mikan_Ichigo_Hime
Summary: Ou Comment les évènements se sont enchaînés jusqu'à ce qu'Eskel reçoive cette terrible blessure au visage | Eskel a tenté le Destin en faisant appel au Droit de surprise, et celui-ci va lui faire la grâce de placer Deidre dans son cœur. [Version alternative du "prix de la neutralité" du jeu the Witcher 1 | Tags mis à jour au fur et à mesure des chapitres postés]





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Destin tente Eskel lorsqu'il en vient à sauver la vie d'un prince. [scène de violence]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remarques concernant l'utilisation de l'écriture inclusive :  
> Personnellement, je considère le masculin-neutre de la langue française absolument pas inclusif.  
> Vous trouverez le terme de "sorceleureuses" qui est une contraction de "sorceleur(s) et sorceleuse(s)". Il pourra y avoir d'autres mots de ce genre, mais j'essaie de les éviter au maximum.  
> Ainsi que les pronoms inclusifs iel/iels, lea/leas, elleux.  
> Je ne voulais pas utiliser le point médian, ou des parenthèses, car j'utilise parfois un lecteur audio pour lire et cela ralenti la lecture et trouble la compréhension.  
> Concernant les accords grammaticaux pour le genre, j'utiliserai la règle de proximité.  
> Je tente quelque chose d'autre ici, une nouvelle manière d'écrire pour moi ; et bien sûr on peut en discuter !

Royaumes du nord, vers 1212

La falaise rocheuse était battue par les vents marins, acérés, glacials et salins. Le jeune sorceleur se tenait au bord, le dos voûté sous son imposante cape, étroitement enroulée autour de lui. Ses cheveux noirs, qu’il avait coupés lui-même quelques semaines plus tôt, battaient son visage fermé alors qu’il plissait ses yeux étroits aux iris ambrés, pour inspecter la plage en contrebas. Il suivait la piste d’une soi-disant sirène solitaire qui terroriserait les marins et les pêcheuses à pieds, sur la côte non loin de la bourgade de Blaviken. Il était sceptique, car, en plus d’être loin de sa zone géographique d’origine qui était bien plus au sud, ce type de créature vivait normalement en groupe indissociable. Mais la récompense pour ce contrat n’était pas malhonnête, et c’était justement le métier d’Eskel, de se débarrasser des monstres.

Il tendit l’oreille et perçut plusieurs cris, étouffés par le vent, venant de la plage de galets gris, en contrebas. Il descendit rapidement jusqu’à rejoindre prudemment la source de son inquiétude, la créature qu’il cherchait.

Elle avait davantage l’apparence d’un poisson serpentiforme que d’une femme séduisante comme décrite dans les mythes modernes et les chansons populaires. C’était une ekhidna âgée, dont les gigantesques ailes et nageoires de peau fine traînaient éparses autour d’elle, déchirées et pliées dans des angles peu naturels. Elle se mouvait avec difficulté sur les pierres lisses, sa longue queue zébrée de lacérations semblant avoir perdu sa souplesse et son habileté.

Toute son attention était portée sur un filet de pêche échoué, mais dans lequel semblait pris au piège un gros animal, un sanglier peut-être.

Le sorceleur était libre de prendre davantage de temps pour l'observer afin de déterminer son implication dans l’affaire pour laquelle il avait été engagé, et délibérer du sort qu’il lui réservait. Selon lui, il ne servait à rien de tuer un monstre qui ne faisait pas de mal aux êtres humains.

La créature était quasiment chauve, et le peu de cheveux qui lui restait ressemblait à de longues algues noires et filasses. Ses yeux étaient grands, mais glauques, elle ne devait plus avoir une très bonne vue. Ces doigts étaient longs et acérés, mais ces griffes étaient élimées et fendues ; contrairement à ses dents jaunâtres qui semblaient toujours pointues et tranchantes. La peau grisâtre du monstre avait perdu l’éclat translucide qui était censé la caractériser. Les écailles brillantes qui devaient recouvrir son corps étaient opaques, blanchâtres, et à certains endroits, totalement manquantes, dévoilant une peau laiteuse et rongée par les parasites. Ses nageoires abdominales ressemblaient à des haillons pendouillants sur ses flancs, et dans son dos, ses nageoires pectorales semblaient avoir été arrachées.

Vue son état, elle avait peut-être été surprise dans une tempête exceptionnellement violente et avait perdu la colonie de sirènes qui devrait normalement l'accompagné. Vue l'âge apparent de la bête, ses performances de leadeuse et de chasseuses devaient être grandement ralentie, il était aussi possible que la dite-colonie l'est lynché et chassé.

Ignorant le dangereux visiteur, la vieille ekhidna entreprit de tirer le filet dans l’eau. Malgré les vagues qui battaient énergiquement le bas de la plage alors que la marée montait, elle pensait probablement que son corps meurtri y serait plus à son aise. Mais le contenu du filet commença à se mettre à hurler "À l'aide !" et cette voix n’avait rien de celle d’un gibier classique. Le sorceleur devait se mettre au travail. La créature lui semblait lente et avoir perdu sa capacité de voler, il n’aurait ni besoin de prendre une potion fortifiante ni de l’affaiblir avec un carreau d’arbalète empoisonné. Il dégaina son épée en argent et la héla pour détourner son attention du filet :

– Hey, ma belle !

Certes, il aurait pu mettre plus d'esprit dans son accroche, mais Eskel n’était pas connu de ses camarades pour son humour ou son sens de la répartie. Mais cela suffit pour la détourner de son entreprise.

Toutefois, le vieux monstre était encore rapide malgré les apparences.

L'ekhidna le fixa de ces yeux glauques. Elle ne le voyait pas, mais elle reniflait, les narines frémissantes, et la tête se penchant à droite et à gauche en quête d'un son pour localiser le nouveau venu. Elle ne le verrait pas, mais elle pouvait faire autrement pour l'attaquer et se défendre.

L’ekhidna contracta sa queue serpentine, qui lui permit de bondir dans sa direction, ces ailes l’aidant à prendre son élan. Elle ne l’attaqua pas avec ses griffes comme il s’y attendait, mais tenta immédiatement de le mordre, d’arracher sa gorge. Elle privilégiait donc une attaque rapprochée, agressive, à la sûreté de la distance. Il para avec le plat de son épée en travers de sa gueule, mais elle poussait sur lui de tout son poids. Il la repoussa en la gratifiant d’un coup de pied au niveau des reins, et tourna immédiatement sur lui-même afin de reprendre son équilibre. Il se tint en position de défense, les pieds bien ancrés au sol, les coudes écartés et l’épée haute au niveau de ses yeux. Elle avait quand même eu le temps et la force de couper profondément sa joue droite, de la tempe au menton, avec ce qu’il lui restait de griffes. Il mettrait un peu de temps à guérir à cause des bactéries transmises par le contact avec le monstre, mais cela ne laisserait même pas de cicatrices.

Le monstre retrouva rapidement ses esprits et ramena à nouveau sa queue sous elle, se préparant à bondir à nouveau. Elle s'exécuta immédiatement, mais au lieu de tenter à nouveau de le mordre, ou de le griffer, elle se lança toute entière sur le sorceleur, et trouva une ouverture. Sa nageoire caudale hérissée d’aiguillons se planta dans sa poitrine, heureusement couverte d'une brigandine de cuir. Il sentit tout de même la piqûre, et se maudit intérieurement de ne pas réussir à parer correctement une bête clairement estropiée. Il effectua un demi-cercle rapide pour mettre de la distance entre elleux et reprendre le contrôle de la situation. L'ekhidna ne le lâcha pas pour autant, elle cherchait à l'emmener dans une étreinte mortelle. Mais Eskel était à nouveau maître de lui-même, il ne la sous-estimait plus. Il tenta tout de même une action peu sûre. Il laissa la bête l'approcher, l'agrippa fermement par le bras et la tira contre lui. Il profita de la surprenante proximité pour planter la lame de son épée, quelques centimètres sous son aisselle, entre les côtes, ratant de peu le cœur, mais tranchant tout de même une artère. La créature eut un mouvement de recul, et lâcha un cri inhumain qui sonna plus étrangement que sa voix stridente et glaçante. Il avait transpercé un poumon, du sang mousseux s'échappait abondamment de la plaie. En prenant conscience, elle tenta de l'agripper en tendant ses mains vers lui. Le sorceleur les trancha d'un coup vif, avant d'achever la créature en lui plantant son épée au travers de la gorge.

Elle s’effondra d’un seul bloc. Alors que le sang rosâtre du monstre se répandait sur les galets gris, le sorceleur n'attendit pas que la marée avance davantage pour accourir et libérer le prisonnier du filet.

* * *

C’est ainsi que le jeune sorceleur Eskel sauva la vie du Prince héritier de Caingorne, un petit royaume, bien plus à l’est dans les terres, aux pieds des Montagnes bleues, où se trouvait la forteresse de l’École du Loup dont il faisait partie.

Le Destin y était forcément pour quelque chose dans cette rencontre, car il évitait scrupuleusement tous contacts avec les aristocrates et les personnes de sang royal. Cela amenait forcement une reconnaissance et une célébrité qu’il ne savait pas gérer et qui le mettait plus qu’inconfortable. Il trouvait cela plus facile de venir en aide à des paysans et des fermières sans le sou qui le paieraient avec un sac de patates vertes ou une vieille chèvre. Quand iels ne l’accueillaient pas avec des fourches et des piques.

D’ailleurs, pour cette ekhidna dont il avait apporté la tête au village, il avait reçu moins de la moitié de la récompense promise, car, selon le bourgmestre, le monstre était vieux et presque aveugle et n’avait pas du montrer beaucoup de résistance. Ce n'était pas entièrement faux, mais il avait quand même risqué sa joue et transpiré pour en venir à bout !

En revanche, le Prince se montra plus généreux pour l’aide qu’il lui avait apportée. Il lui avait demandé ce qu’il voulait en remerciement et, encore une fois contre ses habitudes, Eskel avait parlé avant de réfléchir. Il avait fait appel au Droit de surprise. Comme le voulait la tradition, celui qui devait la faveur faisait répéter son vœu à celui réclamait ladite-faveur. Cette fois-ci, il prit quelques secondes pour y penser. Encore apprenti, son mentor Vesemir racontait souvent des histoires d’enfants sans destinées, qui devenaient sorceleureuses, et qui cherchaient leur chemin sur la Voie. Le moment venu, les chasseurs et les tueuses de monstres pouvaient tenter leur chance en faisant appel au Droit de surprise, obtenant ainsi quelque chose qui leas surprendraient forcément.

Eskel sentit une force invisible tordre son cœur, il devait le faire. Le goût de l’iode saturait sa bouche, il déglutit et formula à nouveau sa demande :

– Vous me donnerez ce que, une fois rentré dans votre demeure, vous possédez déjà et vous ignoriez encore l’existence. Quel qu’il fût, je viendrais le chercher dans six ans.

Il s’adressait à un Prince, cela pouvait être n’importe quoi, et dans six ans, cela ne serait que meilleur : une récolte qui serait semée et qui fructifierait, un chiot qui deviendrait un remarquable limier, un poulain de race qui serait rapide et robuste. Et si c’était autre chose, il le vendrait ou l’échangerait contre quelque chose de plus utile. Cela en vaudrait forcément la peine.


	2. La Rencontre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six ans après être venu en aide à un prince, Eskel va à la rencontre de son Destin. [présence d'OC]

Ard Carraigh, vers 1218

Six ans étaient passés depuis que le sorceleur avait fait appel au Destin par l’intermédiaire du Prince de Caingorn. Eskel était maintenant à Ard Carraigh, la capitale de Caingorn où se trouvait la demeure royale, pour y réclamer son dû. Cela faisait de longs mois qu’il était sur les routes, à chasser les monstres et les spectres, et cela faisait autant de temps qu’il n’avait pas dormi sur une paillasse confortable, pris un véritable repas, ou consciencieusement lavé ses vêtements ou même son corps. Cela se voyait, et se sentait. En chemin, il apprit que le Prince était devenu Roi et son royaume, bien que modeste, il n’avait rien à envier à ses voisins. Il regretta de ne pas avoir pris le temps de s’arrêter dans la dernière auberge croisée pour s’y faire un peu plus présentable, mais les contrats qu’il avait rempli avait été peu lucratifs et il se retrouvait finalement sans même une pièce pour une bière. Il n’aimait pas la perspective de se retrouver au milieu d’une foule, au centre de l’attention, puant le marécage et les vêtements tachés d'entrailles de monstres ; il priait Melitele pour que l’audience soit privée, et peut-être même pour que le nouveau Roi soit trop occupé pour le recevoir en personne.

Alors qu’il traversait la cour du château, enveloppé dans une capeline de laine élimée par la boue et le sang séché, le sien autant que celui des monstres qui lui avait résisté, il croisa des enfants qui jouaient, à chat perché, et couraient dans tous les sens en quête de perchoirs. Un·e enfant aux cheveux blonds comme le blé, visiblement une souris cherchant à échapper aux griffes du chat, couru dans sa direction. Prise au dépourvu, iel vint sauter dans ses bras. Évidemment, le sorceleur avait de très bons réflexes, donc il n'eut aucun problème pour lea rattraper ; mais lorsque ces yeux ambrés plongèrent dans les yeux gris de l’enfant, il faillit lea lâcher immédiatement. Comme si, d’un coup, iel c’était transformé en une pierre dense et incandescente, qu’il ne pouvait tenir une seconde de plus. Une force invisible enserra son cœur, la même qui l'avait poussé à faire appel au Droit de surprise six ans plus tôt. Il comprit que le Destin avait opéré d’une manière qu’il n’avait nullement envisagée alors qu’un goût métallique de Déjà-Vu asséchait sa bouche. Son premier instinct lui avait dicté de repousser l'enfant le plus loin possible, mais il se surprit à retenir son geste, voulant soudainement plus que tout qu’iel ne quitte jamais ses bras. Le rire spontané de l’enfant le tira de ses pensées. Ce n’était pas le genre de réaction à laquelle il était habitué : généralement, la vue de ces yeux félins, alimentait la méfiance et l’hostilité. Iel se jouait de sa nervosité, trahit par ses mains tremblantes. L'enfant félicita l'adulte pour la force et la gentillesse dont il avait fait preuve en lea rattrapant. Un autre enfant, un chat aux boucles brunes, vint leur tourner autour, et décompter depuis dix. La souris sauta des pattes du loup avant que le chat n’arrive à trois. Iel lui cria "À bientôt !" avant de filer retrouver les autres petites souris courant vers les écuries.

Eskel ne détacha ses yeux de l’enfant que lorsqu’il disparut dans la bâtisse. Il voulut lea rejoindre. Connaître son nom. Savoir s’iel irait bien. S’assurer que personne ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Il cligna des yeux, et recouvra ses esprits. Quel était ce sentiment ? Un tel comportement était inacceptable. Il n’avait jamais ressentit ça. Il hésita à fuir immédiatement le royaume et ne jamais y remettre les pieds ; mais cette force indescriptible qu’il n’osait nommer le poussait à dissiper ses doutes et aller de l'avant.

Il entra dans le château, se fit annoncer au Roi, qui ne fut pas surpris par sa venue. Il fut amené dans la salle du trône, à une audience publique, où la Reine était présente, ainsi que ne nombreuxes aristocrates. Il serra plus étroitement sa cape autour de ses épaules pour vainement se protéger de leur regard, prenant conscience, plus que jamais, de sa misérable apparence ; face à toute cette richesse étalée, il se sentait davantage exposé qu’en armure devant une chimère enragée. Il eut soudainement peur d’être tourné au ridicule et que sa venue soit le divertissement hebdomadaire. Mais le Prince bienveillant qu’il avait sauvé des années plus tôt était devenu un Roi attentionné, et il n’en fit rien :

– Sorceleur, te voilà. Laisse-moi te présenter à ma cour. Eskel, Sorceleur de l’École du Loup. Oui, je me souviens de ton nom, jamais je ne l'oublierai. Grâce à toi, il y a six ans, j’ai pu rentrer sain et sauf dans ma demeure, ce château. Pour cet acte salvateur, je t’ai prié, par deux fois, d’exiger tout ce qu’il te siérait en remerciement. Tu as fait appel à une récompense telle qu’on les raconte dans les légendes et les contes : le Droit de surprise. Je te donnerais ce que, une fois rentré chez moi, je possédais déjà, mais dont j’ignorais alors l’existence. Je ne pouvais et ne voulais pas refuser, car tu avais sauvé ma vie et le Destin opérait déjà son œuvre.

Le Roi était éloquent, c’était indéniable. L’audience semblait déjà connaître ce récit, mais ne se lassait visiblement pas de l’entendre à nouveau, avec, en plus, la possibilité de voir enfin en chair et en os le deuxième protagoniste de l’aventure. D’ailleurs, personne dans l’audience, et même la Reine, ne se gênaient pour le détailler, de la pointe de ses bottes à la pointe de ses cheveux, observant chacune de ses réactions devant l’annonce du Roi. Eskel se concentrait sur le rythme lent des battements de son cœur, pour garder son sang froid et s'empêcher, entre autre de rougir. Le Roi poursuivit :

– Maintenant, voici la suite de l’histoire pour toi, Sorceleur. En retournant sur mes terres, deux choses m’y attendaient sans que je ne le sache : la Couronne de Caingorn et la naissance de mon premier enfant.

La Reine à ses côtés porta une main à son ventre arrondi, elle était enceinte, à nouveau, et proche du terme. De son autre main, sans quitter des yeux Eskel, elle invita son époux à poursuivre en lui touchant délicatement le poignet. Le Roi s’exécuta :

– Toutefois, le Destin fit que mon épouse ici-présente, alors encore alitée le matin même, courue plus rapidement que les vigoureux conseillers du Royaume. Et, au lieu de m’annoncer la mort accidentelle de feu mon père le Roi, que je n’attendais pas avant de très nombreuses années, elle préféra m’instruire de la naissance de notre fille, dont je n’attendais pas la venue avant plusieurs mois. C’est pourquoi, Sorceleur, te voici maintenant possesseur d’un enfant surprise et non d’un royaume !

L’audience rit. Eskel n’était pas sûr que ce soit par moquerie ou simplement pour réagir à l’ironie du Sort. Eskel grimaça : l’enfant qui jouait dans la cour, il était sûr que c’était elle, la Surprise du Destin. La petite fille avait sauté dans ses bras sans une once d’hésitation, lui qui ressemblait à un vagabond crasseux armé de deux épées tranchantes. Son médaillon n’avait pas vibré en sa présence, mais l’aura qu’elle dégageait avait quelque chose de magique qui le poussait instinctivement vers elle.

Il se souvint qu’à Caingorn, les lois de succession étaient agnatiques. Peu importe le sexe de l’enfant, la couronne se transmettait au premier né. Eskel s’inclina, un genou à terre, les yeux fixés sur le sol de granit. L’audience retint son souffle.

– Mon Seigneur, je ne peux prendre la responsabilité d’enlever votre héritière au destin que ce château lui réserve. Je n’ai rien à lui offrir qui puisse valoir davantage que ce qui l’attend ici.

Jamais il ne pourrait se résoudre à emmener la petite souris aux yeux gris, innocente et vive, dans la glaciale forteresse de Kaer Morhen, pour recevoir le même entraînement que lui, et en faire une sorceleuse qui tuerait pour vivre chichement sur les routes boueuses. Le Roi sourit, écartant largement ses bras :

– Sorceleur, je crains que tu n’aies fait appel à des forces plus puissantes que toi en invoquant le Droit de surprise en récompense. Ce n’est pas à toi de décliner tes droits sur le fruit de mon sang et de celui de mon épouse, mais c’est à l’enfant d’accepter ou non le tournant proposé pour sa destinée.

Eskel soupira, mais le Roi avait raison. Les légendes présentaient le Destin comme seul décideur, se jouant de leur impuissance ; mais le libre-arbitre de l’enfant impliqué·e faisait toujours loi, il était toujours possible pour iel de décliner, même si cela n’était jamais sans conséquences. Dans ce cas, sa volonté seule à lui ne suffisait pas.

Le Roi conclut :

– Le Destin a assez attendu. Qu’on fasse venir ma fille. Que le Sorceleur puisse enfin rencontrer la Princesse Deidre.

Deidre. Un prénom lourd de tragédie. Eskel s’éclaircit la voix et prit la parole :

– Mon Seigneur, si… si je puis me permettre, j’aimerai rencontrer votre… La Princesse, dans un lieu moins… plus privé. Si cela vous convient.

Le Roi marqua un court temps de réflexion, puis acquiesça. Il sourit à son épouse, qui s’assit sur le trône, puis il descendit de l’estrade et fit signe à Eskel de le suivre dans le cloître. Il l’escorta silencieusement jusque dans les jardins d’une cour intérieure.

* * *

La princesse héritière se trouvait avec une gouvernante. Elle ne ressemblait que vaguement à l’enfant sauvage, sautant dans les flaques boueuses et criant comme une charretière, qu’il avait vu plus tôt. La gouvernante avait du la rattraper près des écuries, lui brosser les cheveux et lui enfiler une robe propre. Toutefois, Eskel pouvait voir des vestiges de boue sèche sous la mâchoire et sur le haut des poignets. Peu incommodée d’avoir troqué ses chausses pour un tablier de mousseline, elle riait et frappait dans ses mains en regardant deux louveteaux jouer à ses pieds. Elle ne put tenir sa place sur le banc longtemps, et bondit au milieu d’eux, tachant ses genoux de terre, et les laissa monter sur ses cuisses et ses épaules avec leurs pattes humides, et lui lécher le visage.

– Un jour, elle s’est soustraite à la vigilance de sa gouvernante et des gardes, commença à expliquer le Roi. Malgré une battue dans les environs qui dura toute la nuit, nous ne l'avons retrouvé que le lendemain, sortant des bois voisins, les cheveux emmêlés et parsemés de feuilles, le visage et les mains griffées, avec ces deux bestioles enroulées dans son manteau déchiré. C’est une enfant farouche qui sait ce qu’elle veut, mais comme elle s’en occupe bien, nous n’avons pas eu le désir de lui retirer.

Le Roi fit signe à la gouvernante de se retirer, il la suivit quelques secondes plus tard :

– Je vous laisse.

Évidemment, l’enfant l'avait vu. Elle lui sourit largement. La première fois, il avait été aveuglé par la sensation du Destin qui lui tombait dessus pour remarquer qu’il lui manquait deux dents de lait depuis peu. Elle l’invita à la rejoindre avec enthousiasme, battant l'air de ses bras levés ; et il s’exécuta sans hésiter. Il s’accroupit à ses côtés, ne risquant pas de se salir davantage, et alors qu’elle jouait toujours avec les louveteaux, elle le libéra de l’initiative de rompre le silence et de faire la conversation :

– Quand je t’ai vu tout à l’heure, j’ai su que c’était toi, le Sorceleur qui avait fait appel au Destin. Je l'ai senti. Il m’est déjà arrivé de rêver de toi, depuis aussi longtemps que je me souviens de mes rêves. J’ai toujours été avec toi et si j’étais meilleure élève en géographie, je pourrais même dire où tu te trouves.

Sa voix était similaire à un gazouillement, joyeux et vivant, le rassurant et lui donnant envie de n'écouter rien d'autre. La révélation de la fillette déstabilisa quelque peu Eskel. C’était la première fois qu’il avait personnellement affaire au Destin et les histoires que Vesemir leur contait ne pouvaient pas lui venir en aide. Il n’avait jamais rêvé de l’enfant, n’avait jamais sentie sa présence. Il ne savait pas si les visions que Deidre décrivait étaient vraies ou normales, mais il ne pouvait pas nier les sentiments et l’attraction qu’il avait immédiatement ressentis en la voyant pour la première fois.

– Mais je savais que tu viendrais, même sans savoir quelle route tu prenais ou quel pont tu traversait ! Père aime beaucoup raconter l’histoire de ma naissance. Être un Enfant surprise promet une destinée hors-norme, dit-il. Être une princesse héritière ne suffisait pas apparemment.

Elle marqua un temps de réflexion après son trait d’ironie, inhabituel pour quelqu’un de si jeune.

– T’a-t-il aussi raconté que le jour de ma naissance le soleil était noir ? Es-tu aussi responsable pour ça ? Des mages sont venus pour dire à Père et Mère que c’était un mauvais présage. Que j’étais maudite. Et toutes sortes d’horribles choses. Je vois bien que les gens de la cour et du Royaume qui viennent rendre visite à Père et Mère, se méfient. J’ai peur qu’un jour plus personne ne me parle.

La fillette était franche et sa parole restreinte par aucun filtre, et cela lui permettait d’en apprendre bien plus sur elle et la situation. Le Roi s’était effectivement gardé d’évoquer ce "détail".

Il y a des décennies, le mage Eltibald le Fou avait prédit l’avènement d’une éclipse solaire totale pendant laquelle naîtraient soixante filles, dont les pouvoirs amèneraient la déesse Niya à régner sur le Continent et mettre fin à l’espèce humaine. Une éclipse totale avait eu lieu il y a six ans. Il en avait beaucoup parlé avec Vesemir et les autres sorceleureuses, car cet évènement naturel avait condamné nombre de fillettes, nées ce jour-là, à une soit-disant malédiction, faisant d’elles des monstres à visage humain. C’était une croyance répandue, mais, à ce jour, Eskel n’en avait jamais eu la preuve. De son point de vue, et de celui de nombreuxses autres sorceleureuses, Eltibald méritait son surnom, et n'était qu'un mage misogyne et sanguinaire, à qui beaucoup trop de personnes de pouvoir prêtaient une oreille attentive. Toutefois, comme Deidre l’avait remarqué malgré son jeune âge, les gens se montraient méfiants, et il faudrait peu de choses, un accident ou une coïncidence, pour que cela empire. Qu'elle se fasse lyncher, bannir, ou pire.

– Ça, c’est Beann’shie et D’yaebl. C’est leur nom, ils me l’ont dit. Ils étaient seuls dans les bois, leurs parents étaient morts dans des pièges. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser seuls comme ça, ce sont des bébés. Ce serait injuste et triste.

La petite fille attrapa l’un des louveteaux et le tendit à Eskel. Il ne le caressa pas, mais retira un gant pour lui présenter sa main. L’animal l'a renifla et conclut qu’il n’y avait là aucun danger, car il sortit sa petite langue rose pour lui lécher les doigts. Deidre rit, alors que le second louveteau, plus peureux, couinait, n’osant quitter la protection de ses genoux.

– Mère attend un autre enfant. C’est pour ça que Père n’est pas inquiet que tu m’emmènes.

Le cœur d’Eskel se serra. Il aurait voulu avoir la possibilité de dissiper les craintes de cette enfant. Sa famille et ses sujets avaient visiblement peur d’elle. Il pouvait maintenant s’expliquer le sentiment de soulagement qu’il avait ressentit en entrant dans la salle du trône. Il ne voulait pas l’avouer, mais lui aussi éprouvait une sorte d’inquiétude à son égard. Mais pas à cause de la soi-disant malédiction du Soleil noir. Ni parce qu’elle semblait avoir un don de visions et peut-être aussi de comprendre les animaux. Il avait peur, parce qu’elle était une enfant. Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu’il sentait lui aussi que leurs vies étaient liées, parce qu’autant sa vie à elle promettait d’être riche et opulente, si on mettait de côté cette histoire de malédiction, autant la sienne était terriblement incertaine. Si il l’emmenait avec lui, elle abandonnerait sa famille, son héritage et son statut. Le risque qu’un monstre ne le tue était important et elle se retrouverait seule. Le risque qu’un monstre ne l’a tue, elle, était important ; il pouvait la perdre et ça le terrorisait.

Le cœur d’Eskel se serra, à nouveau, ses boyaux se tordaient, cherchant à ramper hors de sa bouche. Il réussit à les garder à leur place, et avec difficultés, articula quelques mots :

– Deidre. Je ne peux t’emmener avec moi.

Pendant quelques secondes, la fillette fut en prend à un dilemme. Un sourire lumineux apparu quand elle entendit qu’il prononçait son nom, mais son visage blêmit et ses yeux perdirent tout éclat lorsqu’elle comprit ce que cela impliquait.

Eskel voulu immédiatement s’excuser, il pria pour la revoir sourire ainsi rapidement.

Le dilemme lui apparut alors sous un autre sens : et si la Princesse exigeait qu’il reste à ses côtés ? Abandonnerait-il la Voie pour elle ? En quoi pourrait-il lui être utile ? Il ne savait que chasser les monstres, et il y en avait peu dans les châteaux. Si elle était malchanceuse, peut-être croiserait-elle un spectre ou serait-elle victime d’un sortilège. Mais il ne lui souhaitait rien de tel. Il pourrait faire partie de sa garde rapprochée, mais le royaume semblait loin des intrigues et des conflits internes, se contenterais-t-il d’une vie si tranquille ?

– Et je ne peux rester avec toi, Deidre.

Le louveteau quitta les bras de la fillette pour rejoindre son frère et se blottir entre les genoux de celle-ci. Les yeux de la petite fille retrouvèrent leurs lueurs caractéristiques, mais son menton tremblait, elle se retenait d’être submergée par les larmes :

– Je suis trop petite pour t’obliger à m’emmener ou t’empêcher de partir. Mais un jour, je serai reine, j’aurai du pouvoir. Ce n’est pas la dernière fois que nous nous voyons, Sorceleur.

La gorge d’Eskel était serrée, il prit son temps avant de répondre et de partir. Il voulu aussi apprécier l’instant présent. La petite fille était triste, lui aussi, mais à ses côtés, il ne sentait aucune solitude, aucune faiblesse. Il se leva :

– Eskel. Je m’appelle Eskel. Je sais que nous nous reverrons. Mais pas demain, et pas ici.

Les petites oreilles des louveteaux se rebattirent en arrière et ils montrèrent leurs crocs, encore des dents de lait, comme celles de leur maîtresse, et grognèrent après le sorceleur.

* * *

Eskel chercha à éviter la salle du trône, mais se perdit dans les couloirs et dût prier le Sort d’avoir pitié de lui après que le Destin se soit ainsi joué de lui. C’est à ce moment qu’un soldat l’intercepta. Son accent trahissait des origines du côté de Skellige, bien loin d’ici. Cette rencontre n’avait rien d’impromptue, car il lui remis une bourse de mille orins témériens de la part du Roi et de la Reine, qui ne souhaitaient pas qu’il soit venu pour rien. Piètre somme pour estimer la valeur de la vie d’un prince héritier sauvé il y a des années et d’une princesse héritière laissée à demeure ; mais plus que généreux pour dédommager le détour qu’il avait fait.

Avant de quitter le royaume, Eskel décida de s’arrêter dans le bordel à la sortie de Caingorn pour se payer un bain et un repas chaud, ainsi qu’une nuit dans des bras réconfortants.

Il fit remplir et vider par deux fois le bac d’eau claire et chaude dans sa chambre privée ; ça n’avait pas été une tâche facile, mais il était enfin propre, et maintenant, il était épuisé. Une certaine Breanna y était peut-être aussi pour quelque chose.

Il descendit dans la salle de réception pour commander une pinte de bière fraîche, une soupe d'oignons et de pommes de terre et une savoureuse tourte aux légumes. En balayant l’assemblée du regard, il croisa celui du soldat qui l’avait guidé hors du château quelques heures plus tôt. Celui-ci l’invita à sa table et lui proposa une partie de dés. Eskel ne jouait jamais, aux dés ou aux cartes, il n’avait ni chance et généralement pas argent à perdre dans ce genre d’activités. Mais ce soir, il avait une bourse pleine et souhaitait s’accorder un peu de repos et bon temps. Ils firent quelques parties. Eskel les perdis, évidemment ; et décidèrent de continuer à parler de tout et de rien, tous en vidant quelques choppes de plus.

Odda était bien originaire de l’archipel de Skellige, de la plus petite île, de Larvik sur Hindarsfjall, couverte d’une forêt sans âge, matériau sacré dans lequel était taillé la flotte insulaire. Eskel n’avait encore jamais prit de navire pour quitter le Continent, il n’en avait pas particulièrement envie et de toute manière, Skellige était connu pour abriter de farouche berserkers et de valeureuses valkyries qui n’avaient nuls besoins de sorceleureuses pour les protéger des monstres. Il l’écouta parler de sa fière communauté, qui avait fait une grande fête après que le jeune homme est annoncé vouloir partir seul à l’aventure pour mettre à l’épreuve sa force et son courage. Toutefois, ajouta-t-il, si ses parents avaient sut que le Destin l’aurait amené à s’échouer sur le Continent et à se mettre au service d'un jeune roi sans expérience de la guerre, qui habitait si loin des côtes, ils l’auraient probablement bannis eux-mêmes du village.

Deux prostituées se glissèrent sur leurs genoux ; mais celle qui avait d’abord choisi ceux d’Eskel se ravisa lorsqu’elle croisa ces yeux de chat. Ne resta que Breanna qui, il le savait déjà, était volontaire pour s’occuper seule d’eux-deux.

* * *

Eskel venait de passer la porte de l’auberge et finissait d’ajuster son sac sur son dos.

Il n’avait jamais été aussi proche de Kaer Morhen alors que Samain, la fête qui annonçait l’arrivée des nuits plus longues et plus froides, de la neige et de la vie qui ralentie son rythme, n’était pas encore passé. Il n’était pas rentrée l’année dernière, et n’avait pas vu Vesemir l’année précédente ; mais il avait décidé de rentrer à la maison plus tôt que prévue. Il était épuisé, avait besoin de sécurité, de revoir des visages connus.

Odda, le soldat avec qui il avait passé la nuit, le rattrapa. Il pouvait dire qu’il c’était habillé rapidement car ses chausses n’étaient pas laissées et sa tunique totalement en vrac sur ses épaules. Il lui tendit un bracelet. Eskel attendit des explications avant de le prendre.

– La Princesse, après m’avoir vu vous escorter jusqu’au portail du château, elle m’a donné ça. Elle savait que je vous reverrai avant elle ; je ne pensait juste pas qu’elle aurait si rapidement raison. Elle a dit que vous ne pouviez pas être avec elle pour l’instant mais qu’avec ça, si vous vouliez bien le garder avec vous, vous pourriez vous rappelez que vous n’êtes pas destiné à rester seul. Elle est futée pour une enfant, et c’est assez effrayant.

Eskel soupira et prit le cadeau. La ficelle était en fibres d’orties, roulées avec un ruban qui provenait de la coiffe qu’elle portait lorsqu’il l’avait rencontré. Elle y avait ajouté d’autres fibres végétales avec, mais leurs odeurs confondues incommodaient son odorat particulièrement développé. Quelques petits objets y était accrochés : une perle d’ambre, un coquillage, des dents de lait, probablement une des sienne et de ses compagnons à quatre pattes. L’ensemble était très fragile, il n’y avait aucune chance qu’il porte ça.

– Vous avez bon cœur, et je ne dit pas cela uniquement à cause de la nuit dernière. Un lourd Destin l’attends, protégez-la autant que votre devoir de soldat de la Court vous le permet.

Il glissa tout de même le bracelet dans une poche intérieure de sa veste, près de son cœur, qui étrangement se réchauffa immédiatement.

Il s’apprêtait à repartir mais Odda le retint par le bras :

– Attend- Attendez ! Que dois-je dire à la princesse en retour ?

– Rien. Et elle ne vous le demandera jamais.

Odda tendit sa main pour qu’il la serre, en signe de remerciement et d’au revoir.

– Elle m’avait prévenu, mais je voulais quand même tenter le coup. Bon retour chez vous.


End file.
